dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthropus Camps
Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march 'Item Drops From Camps' Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Great Dragon Armor Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons, Reaper Totems Every 500 Anthropus killed with a GD/ED will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For no loss, do not send SSDs or BDs. Ranged troops work best with the GD/EDs except the Wind Dragon. Banshees work well with the Wind Dragon...The same number of banshees, as shown on the table, will also clear the level without any losses when sent along with Wind Dragon. Although, ranged troops do not work well with the Wind Dragon. Minimum Requirements: Troop Type ***LBM Warning Use LBM at your own risk on lvl 6-10 camps. Many users have received massive loss due to DoA's RNG. If you have better troops, use them. Minimum amounts to beat camps by troops type. If you have a lower number with LOWER researches... post it. Do NOT post a number with higher researches. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources and substitute Minotaurs to protect your LBMs. Longbowmen : Add 10% ATs for extra safety measure. ' : (Use either Porters or ATs, not both.) *Level 1 - 60 + 147 Porters/33 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 2 - 320 + 600 Porters/50 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 2 - 275 + 200 Porters (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2), tested *Level 3 - 500 + 800 Porters/72 ATs (Met 3, Med 0, WC 5) *Level 4 - 1.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) *Level 5 - 5.3k + 800 Porters/100 ATs (Met 3, Med 0, WC 4) *Level 6 - 7k LBM + 300 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) *Level 7 - 23k LBM 207 ATs (Met 7 Med 6 WC 7) *Level 8 - 45k + 1k ATs (Met 6, Med 6, WC 8) *Level 9 - 61.8k + 2k ATs +GD (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) *Level 10 - 95k + GD (Met 8, Med 7, WC 9) 'Longbowmen + Lvl 9 GD/ED All tested! If you would like to help, we only need numbers with less troops and lower researches! See RNG warning above! *Level 5 - 4.3k LBM + 200 AT + GD (6 Met 6 Med 5 WC 4 AC) *Level 6 - 6k LBM + 110 AT + GD or ED (6 Met 7 Med 7 WC 7 AC 6GD) *Level 7 - 12k LBM + 500 AT + GD (6 Met 5 Med 5 WC 4 AC) *Level 8 - 20k LBM + 800 AT + SD (8 Met, 7 Med, 7 WC 4 AC) FULLY TESTED *Level 9 - 45k LBM + 2K AT + GD (8 Met, 7 Med, 8 WC, 5 AC) HIGHER RESEARCHES *Level 9 - 88k LBM + 2K AT + GD (6 Met, 6 Med, 6 WC, *MUST SEND ATs ON THESE OR YOUR LONGBOWMEN WILL DIE* ***Warning Don't mix Speed troops (SSDs, BDs, Banshees) and Ranged troops (LBM, LJs, and Great/Elem dragons) due to battle mechanics you will lose Speed Troops. Battlefield is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500 and while Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1-2 rounds alone, they will take extra damage if the battlefield is extended by adding ranged troops. 'Swift Strike Dragons' *Level 1 - 150 (Met 4, Med 3, Drag 2) *Level 2 - 1800 (Met 3, Med 0, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 2500 (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 4 - 5000 (Met 4, Med 5, Drag 4) *Level 5 - 10k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 6) *Level 6 - 18k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 7 - 30k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 8 - 47k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 120k (Met10, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - DON'T USE (Need more than 180k 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1 - 35 (Met 2, Drag 3, Med 3) *Level 2 - 345 (Met 3, Med 1, Drag 3) *Level 3 - 1k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 4 - 3,200 (Met 3, Med 5, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 6k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 6 - 10k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 7 - 15k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 8 - 30k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 60k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 7) *Level 10 - 100k (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Banshees' ALL RESEARCH LVL 9 *Level 1 - 175 Bans *Level 2 - 400 Bans *Level 3 - 800 Bans *Level 4 - 1k Bans *Level 5 - 2k Bans *Level 6 - 4k Bans *Level 7 - 7.5k Bans *Level 8 - 15k Bans *Level 9 - 24k Bans *Level 10 - 50k Bans 'Fangtooth' *Level 1 - 15 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 2 - 25 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 3 - 50 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 4 - 100 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 5 - 750 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 6 - 1k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 7 - 2k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 8 - 11k FT + 1 LBM + 500 ATs + ED (Met 8, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 9 - 14k FT + 1 LBM (????) *Level 10 - 24k FT + 1 LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) 'Lava Jaws' Relevant researches Levels 9 or 10. GD/ED can be added to all safely. Remove ATs if resources not important. *Level 1 - 2 LJ *Level 2 - 15 LJ + 50 ATs *Level 3 - 35 LJ + 100 ATs *Level 4 - 45 LJ + 100ATs *Level 5 -100 LJ + 150 ATs *Level 6 - 250 LJ + 150 ATs *Level 7 - 425 LJ + 200ATs *Level 8 - 800 LJ + 200 ATs *Level 9 - 1650 LJ + 500ATs *Level 10 - 3500 LJ + 500 ATs 'Soul Reapers' If you defend with soul reapers even one you will alway win so defend with only one Minimum Requirements: Entire Table 'For Beginners' To use this chart: *Scroll down to the level camp you want to attack. *Are you looking for the "Max Loot" or "Min Loot." See descriptions below if you are unsure. *Will you be using "Slow" troops (LBM/ATs) or Speed troops (Dragons/Banshees)? *Look to the right side under the "Research" column... which researches closely match your own? *You should use the troops or combination of troops listed to the left of the "Researches" you have selected. Each row represents a different option, for example: 75 LBM + 33 Porters is one option 33 LBM + 5 ATs is another option Minimum Troops for Minimum Researches Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp''' without losses'. '''Types:' *'Slow Min Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops.loot doesn't matter. ; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Slow Max Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops collects Max Resources; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Speed Min Loot': Minimum # of SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot doesn't matter. *'Speed Max Loot': Collects Max ResourcesSSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot is desired. *'Elite Troops': Giants, FT, Ogres, LJs, FMs; Advanced troops with advanced researches. *'Great/Elem. Dragon Use': Any troops + GD/EDs; Used for farming Anthropus Talismans. **Also see Anthropus talismans for more of these reports. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, POST A BATTLE REPORT WITH RESEARCHES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN THE SLIDESHOW. Please make sure 5 attacks haven't lost troops! ***Warning RNG CAN AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF BATTLES USING LBM... ''' USE THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK! This can happen at all levels, but happens more''' often at levels 5-10. If you lose troops 1x out of 10, it is RNG. If you lose troops every time, it is because your researches are too low. ***Warning Don't mix Speed troops (SSDs, BDs, Banshees) and Ranged troops (LBM, LJs, and Great/Elem dragons) due to battle mechanics you will lose Speed Troops. Battlefield is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500, and while Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1-2 rounds alone, they will take extra damage if the battlefield is extended by adding ranged troops.